Larissa Kondred(mfloyd3)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Cleric 4/Fighter 1 Level: 5 Experience: 10,000 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common Deity: The Sword Saints First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +0 (05 pts +2 racial) DEX: 00 +0 (00 pts) CON: 14 +0 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 15 +0 (05 pts +1 4th lvl) CHA: 14 +0 (05 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Option) HP: 48 = + CON (+8) + FC (04) (Cleric) + CON (+2) + FC (00) (Fighter) AC: XX = + DEX (00) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: XX = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +00 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +04 = (+3) + Fighter (+1) CMB: +07 = (+4) + STR (+3) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (+4) + STR (+3) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +08 = (+4) + Fighter (+2) + CON (+2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (+1) + Fighter (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Will: +06 = (+4) + Fighter (00) + WIS (+2) + Misc (00) Speed: XX' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric Bonus Feat: +1 Feat at first level Skilled: +1 Skill Point/level Class Features Cleric 4 Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple weapons and light and medium armor and all shields except tower shields Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Fighter 1 Armor/Weapons: Armor/Weapons: Proficient with all simple and martial weapons and all armor and shields Bonus Feat: Bonus Combat Feat at first level Feats Selective Channel (Human Bonus Feat): Mechanics Combat Casting (Gained From): Mechanics Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Power Attack (Fighter Bonus Feat, taken at 2nd character level): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. Traits Capable (Perform: Oratory) (Generic): +1 to Perform(Oratory), and it is a class skill. Focused Mind (Magic): +2 Trait bonus on Concentration Checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 12 = (2) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (1, Human) (Cleric) 3 = (2) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (1, Human) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 C 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 +2 +0 Climb +6 +1 +3 +3 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy +6 +1 +3 +2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 +2 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 C +2 +0 Heal +6 +1 +3 +2 +0 Intimidate +6 +1 +3 +2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) +4 +1 +3 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +4 +1 +3 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +4 +1 +3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 C 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 +2 +0 Perform (Oratory) +7 +1 +3 +2 +1 (Trait) Profession ( ) 0 C +2 +0 Ride 00 0 C 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive +6 +1 +3 +2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft +7 +4 +3 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival +6 +1 +3 +2 +0 Swim +7 +1 +3 +3 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 +2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character